


Find a Way

by EstherA2J



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bad Wolf Bay, Burning up a sun just to say goodbye, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Goodbyes, Poetry, Rose Tyler I...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’ll find a way, though she will burn,/Crash universes, and return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find a Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is a [paradelle](http://shadowpoetry.com/resources/wip/paradelle.html), the most difficult poetry form I have ever attempted.

He burned a star to say goodbye;  
He burned a star to say goodbye.  
Her heart will die at Bad Wolf Bay;  
Her heart will die at Bad Wolf Bay.  
At Bad Wolf Bay, a star will die—  
He burned her heart to say goodbye.

Though universes crash and burn,  
Though universes crash and burn,  
She will return; she’ll find a way.  
She will return; she’ll find a way.  
She’ll find a way, though she will burn,  
Crash universes, and return.

Alone, now wanders, broken, lost,  
Alone, now wanders, broken, lost,  
He saved the world, the cost his soul.  
He saved the world, the cost his soul.  
The soul alone now, wanders lost,  
The broken world he saved his cost.

At Bad Wolf Bay, a star he burned;  
The world he saved now will return;  
His lost and broken soul will die.  
Alone wanders her heart… Goodbye.  
Universes she’ll crash to say—  
Though she burn the cost—“Find a way.”


End file.
